Justice Served
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Lucian finds Selene and Michael both unconscious and takes both with him to his den, where he then sways Selene to his side to fight against her creator and all that she knew while bringing justice to those who have committed atrocities and betrayals


He watched from afar as that black car drove over the edge of the pier and straight into the water, Lucian cursed under his breath, if Michael did indeed turn out to be the one they had been searching for, then all was possibly lost.

Minutes ticked by, until a splash signaled someone breaking through the surface of the ocean, Lucian focused his gaze and breathed an inaudible sigh, Michael had made it out of that blasted vehicle somehow.

Not only that but he drug along that Death Dealer, Viktor's precious Selene, she was unconscious, the Lycan leader noted, the human trying his hardest to wrap the wound she'd received, before falling into the same black abyss the vampire was within.

It was his chance, Lucian realized, both the candidate and the Death Dealer were in an unresponsive state, he rushed towards them hoping they would stay like that for quite some time and heaved Michael over his shoulder.

A soft sigh made Lucian glance down, perhaps a little revenge was in order, for Viktor trying to ever replace Sonya, with this imitation, he knew why the Vampire Elder had changed Selene, the young woman was everything his precious Sonya had not been.

Knowing he didn't have long, he bent and threw Selene over his other shoulder, adjusting to the weight of not just carrying Michael, but the vampire as well and hurried back to his underground base, Kraven was sure to have a fit though.

Considering the crush he had on Selene, that wasn't his problem though, Lucian was quick as he ran, not stopping for anything, until he'd reached the path that would lead him down to his pack of Lycan's, the one he'd kept going for centuries.

Even though Viktor had been determined to eradicate his entire species, the elder had been failing in that respect, never would Viktor guess that one of his own, would betray him in such a way and allow Lucian to live.

He smiled at that, a smug little smile that tugged the corners of his lips upwards "Lucian" Raze's deep voice broke him from his train of thought and the leader of the Lycan Rebellion raised his gaze to the dark skinned man.

"Yes, what is it Raze?" Lucian questioned still carrying both the human and vampire over his shoulder as if they weighed nothing more than a single feather, truthfully though, their weight was getting to him and he quickly passed Michael over to his second in command.

Raze peered at him curiously "How did you manage to secure not only the candidate, but a death dealer as well?" he inquired, curiosity definitely killed the cat there and Lucian didn't really like being questioned.

However he did answer Raze "I merely waited until both of them were unconscious" Lucian shrugged, not elaborating on the how, sensing that any more questions would be unwelcome, Raze wisely followed along behind Lucian obediently, keeping his mouth shut, carrying Michael.

Singe was surprised when Lucian returned with not only Michael but a vampire, a Death Dealer to be precise as well "Interesting" the scientist mused, wondering what he could learn from the woman should he study her.

Lucian caught the intrigue in his old friends eyes "Raze help Singe with Michael, I'm taking this one to a different location" he stated, no one could usurp his commands and soon he was stalking down the vast tunnels beneath the city to his own personal quarters.

Selene was bound to a chair in chains and Lucian leaned against the wall, waiting for her to awaken from her unconsciousness, things were bound to be interesting for sure, especially when he told her how her precious Viktor slaughtered her family.

To watch a proud warrior fall, crumble into pieces as the very foundation she stood upon was ripped out from beneath her feet and he wondered, how long would she deny it, unable to believe that her savior wasn't who she thought he was.

Viktor never could follow his own rules after all, Lucian chuckled, waiting patiently after all he had nothing but time, and so long as Kraven didn't figure out he had Selene in his clutches, then things were sure to be much more interesting.

Another one of those soft sighs that had, had him making the decision to bring her back with him as well, drew Lucian's gaze onto Selene once more, her breathing picked up, signaling she was waking from her previous state.

He watched carefully from the shadows for a moment, not wanting to reveal himself yet as Selene lifted her head and peered around groggily taking in her surroundings, before panic set in to those soulful blue eyes.

Lucian smirked, waiting as the death dealer that Viktor was so fond of made an unintelligible response at her current predicament "Wha…?" her voice trembled and the smell of her fear mingled in the air as she realized.

Only then did he reveal himself "You are in quite the situation aren't you little one" Lucian commented callously, as if he were making a mention of the abysmal weather they were having outside, Selene narrowed her eyes.

Fangs bared "You're Lucian aren't you the one who started this whole war" she spat, trying to free herself from the blasted chains she was bound in to no avail, Lucian shook his head, of course Viktor had been lying to this girl for years.

A mere child in that respect "So naive, so unknowing of the lies created to ensure your loyalty" he sighed, a flicker of confusion appeared in Selene's gaze as she tilted her head to the side, showing that even she had doubts, considering all that had happened thus far.

"What lies" Selene hissed, whole body tense, coiled like a spring ready to pounce, but she was stuck to this chair, completely defenseless while this Lycan, not just any Lycan, but Lucian, thought to be dead Lucian, stared at her with hate in his blue eyes.

He shook his head once more "The truth behind you're family's slaughter, the very lie that has brought you to this point" Lucian started, wondering how the young vampire would react, she was beginning to suspect he realized, which would make this all the funner.

Viktor's precious Selene, the replacement for Sonya, how much sweeter would his vengeance be, especially if the young woman could be swayed to his side "Again Lycan what lies" Selene struggled some more in her binds, before forcing herself to relax.

"It wasn't Lycan's that killed them, but you're precious Viktor, he fed you the lies to ensure that you would never betray him" Lucian stated in a flat tone, his words speaking volumes as confusion once again flickered in those blue eyes.

Selene didn't understand what was going on, "He would never do such a thing" she argued, though her argument sounded weak to her own ears, she'd known something fishy was going on ever since this whole thing had started.

"If you don't believe me, would you care to find out" Lucian held out his wrist tauntingly, just waiting for that ever present rage to cross her features, but it didn't come, proving that at least to him Selene believed him even if partially.

Her eyes strayed from Lucian to the room she was in "I don't understand" Selene admitted, Michael was a good person, why were the Lycan's hunting him, why was Kraven going behind the coven's back, it didn't make any sense.

Lucian lowered his arm to his side and stepped forward gauging her reaction "What is it you do not understand" he chuckled, and Selene's head snapped in his direction, midnight locks swaying, brushing the tops of her lithe shoulders.

"Why are you working with Kraven, and what do you intend on doing with the human" Selene questioned, wanting to get to the bottom of the truth, she was still having a hard time imagining Viktor as someone as terrible as Lucian pictured him as.

But the fog of confusion, her feelings that had been absent for so long, until that human male had come along, was lifting and she might have chosen the wrong side to fight for all this time, but it was difficult, some of the vampires in the coven were her friends.

Or they were pretending to be, "Ah yes, young Michael Corvin, you care for him I see, I bet your precious Viktor is quite furious about this, but if you wish to know the truth of what really started the war between Lycan and Vampire I am offering it to you" Lucian offered again.

Holding out his arm soulful blue locked with light blue as the Death Dealer hesitated before turning her head to the side breaking the gaze "Just tell me what you want with the human" the raven haired vampire asked.

Another chuckle was her answer until a calloused hand grabbed her chin to raise her head "Little one, he is the key to giving the Lycan's the power over the vampires to end this ridiculous war, I only want Viktor's head on a silver platter" his eyes bore deep into hers as he spoke.

"What is Kraven's part in all of this" Selene questioned fighting with everything she had to break free of the chains that bound her in place to escape, find the human and flee this flea infested place filled with the stench of many Lycan's.

Such a smart little one to he realized "You were to be his prize once we made an alliance the Lycan's and Vampires, but you put a damper on his plans by becoming obsessed with young Michael" Lucian outright admitted.

Fury filled those soulful blue eyes as Selene became deathly still no longer struggling in either her chains or his hold "As if I would have ever been his, regardless of Michael and I do not love him either" the ebony haired woman spat.

Truly surprised that the vampire before him held no affections towards his partner in the scheme of all this Lucian tilted his head to the side curiously "Do you believe that Lycan's and Vampires can get along though" he prodded harshly.

But she didn't so much as flinch "It depends on who started the war and if those who have lost those precious to them can put the past behind them" Selene stated brow creased in confusion, was it truly possible or just a pipe dream.

Considering Michael was going to be a Lycan and she was a vampire it's not as if she wanted him dead "All the answers Selene are here in my blood" Lucian offered for the last time moving behind the bound vampire, and oh how she reminded him of his Sonya now.

Despite her reluctance Selene leaned forward and bit into the wrist held before her only pulling away when she tasted blood on her tongue, in the next moment as she ingested the blood images flashed before her taking her to the far past to the moment everything began.

Everything which included seeing Viktor kill his own flesh born daughter, that was the lover of the man/Lycan standing behind her and she knew then everything Lucian had told her on that night was nothing but the truth.

As she'd begun to suspect after all that nothing was as it seemed, when the images stopped Selene took a shuddering breath but held back the tears that wanted to fall at the betrayal "We can be allies" she finally said.

Mustering up all her strength and hiding the pain in her heart, Lucian was surprised at how quickly she'd gathered herself "Very well then, Kraven has grown to be a thorn in my side and since you've brought back Viktor, he'll need to be dealt with as well" the Lycan Leader said.

Unwinding the chains knowing that the Death Dealer wouldn't attack, she was on his side and not on her precious Viktor's, funny how things worked out "I'll do it my hand is what will deal the blow to both Kraven and Viktor, then I'll handle the council" Selene dusted herself off.

Following after the Lycan, who led her to Michael "Selene h..have they done anything to you" the blonde was quite awake, groggy though but worried, it was kind of annoying in a weird way, but she let a small smile form on her lips because of it.

"Singe is he the one" Lucian directed his gaze onto the scientist wanting to get the proverbial ball rolling before the proverbial shit-storm that was headed their way hit, Kraven was no doubt going to be furious and Viktor would be quite the problem as well.

The Lycan Scientist nodded "Michael Corvin is the one we have been looking for his blood holds the Corvinus Strain as we suspected" Singe nodded bowing to his leader, though confused as to what he was doing letting the Vampire roam free.

"No Michael they haven't done anything to me and everything will be just fine that I can assure you" Selene assured standing a short distance from the human, this was Kraven's fault all of this had happened and he was certainly going to pay for his crimes, him and Viktor.

Lucian nodded before watching the duo "Good, good everything is coming along nicely, Selene bite him, he'll survive trust me, I haven't lied to you" he ordered suddenly turning to the Death Dealer who stood near Michael.

Selene turned sharply facing the Lycan Leader, knowing what he said was the truth, sure he hadn't outright, but the blood didn't lie either "You sure this is a wise idea, he kidnapped us bit me to" Michael panicked.

"It's okay regardless of that Michael, he hasn't changed though into a Lycan" the raven haired vampire sought out light blue eyes, the Leader of the Lycan Rebellion tilted his head to the side in consideration.

Wondering if the bite would work if he wasn't fully transformed "We wait then, come Selene we deal with our guests first, then handle the rest" Lucian said sensing Kraven's approach and sweeping his arm out.

Knowing exactly how much it was going to piss the vampire off once he got a good look at who else was waiting for him, Selene turned on her heels gracefully and followed after Lucian to Singe's surprise.

Oh and was Kraven absolutely raving "Lucian what is she doing here, you were told to lay low and stop chasing after that damn human" Kraven spat, reaching for Selene, who backed away from him nearer to Lucian.

"I will never be yours Kraven, Lucian's told me everything and I will see to it that I and the Lycans have justice for Viktors senseless brutality towards them and your own betrayals will be dealt with as well" Selene barred her fangs at the vampire who hounded her constantly.

Kraven looked horrified as his eyes flashed with fear then anger as he again reached for Selene only to be stopped by Lucian "What are you doing hiding behind him, he's a lycan" Kraven snarled not liking that the woman he wanted kept getting away from him.

And now of all things she was being protected by Lucian "Kraven I do believe she has given you her answer, she will never be yours" Lucian taunted, mockingly wrapping an arm around the Death Dealers waist and drawing her closer to him.

Selene didn't react of course but Kraven was more than furious, tempting him into making the ultimate mistake, he raised a gun and aimed it at Michael who was still rather drugged up, what Kraven didn't count on however was how quickly Selene would react to the threat.

By ripping his arm out of the socket, Kraven looked stunned for a single moment until the pain registered in his mind "Selene, why?" Kraven gasped, falling to his knee's at the intense agony he felt from having one of his arms ripped out.

The woman stared down at him with cold fury "Because of the betrayal you committed towards the Coven and pursuing me when I never gave you any indication that I was interested in you" Selene stated simply.

He didn't get another chance to speak as she moved quickly to end his unrelenting pursuit of her by grabbing his head and twisting, with a loud snap Kraven was dead "Very good, very good, all that's left now is Viktor" Lucian clapped, pleased at the turn of events.


End file.
